


The Discount Store

by freeiphone4s



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied Expansion, Large Breasts, Large Cock, cumflation, gfd-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeiphone4s/pseuds/freeiphone4s
Summary: A place to put shorts and things written on impulse, largely unedited and heavily discounted.
Kudos: 7





	The Discount Store

**Author's Note:**

> Penemuel is a half-incubus and erotic novelist that lost the genetic lottery. Fortunately, his girlfriend is more than ready to help him overcome his problems (with sex)
> 
> [hyper cock] [excessive cum] [blowjob] [implied breast/ass expansion] [cumflation] [technically femdom?]

"Oh John!" Merideth cried in ecstasy as her lover thrust into her like an animal, his hips crashing against her own and sending shock waves through her body. He could not hear her, the once diligent stable boy had completely lost himself in her body, his overwhelming desire for the matron of castle having completely erased all notions of status from his mind; he cared not that he was taking the honor of this woman on the bed she was supposed to share with her betrothed, he was determined to make Merideth his woman, even if it meant his exile. There was no way he could sit by idly as the woman who stole his heart was handed over to some decrepit and disgraced nobleman, only sent here because he was too scared of the axe...  
~~~~  
A knock on the door pulls Penemuel away from his word processor.

“You okay in there, Penny?” The soft voice of his girlfriend, Alexandria, says as she opens the door and leans into the room, “You're panting a lot. Need a break?”

The young man was so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed any of the warning signs; he was panting like he had just run a marathon and his face was flushed. He looked down at the over sized sweatpants he was wearing, the gray fabric of the right leg was pulled tight around his immense erection, the stretchy material outlining his head and the pulsing veins of his shaft. There was a large wet spot around the knee and he could feel the stream of hot precum running down his leg.

“I-I think so,” he stammers, the immense arousal he was focusing on his work suddenly hit him like a wave, completely overwhelming him.  
Penny was born with a great burden; the son of an incubus and a human woman, he inherited his fathers colossal endowment and libido, but unfortunately very little of the magical properties associated with the race: no magically supercharged heart to get the 2ft shaft erect without getting light headed, no magical cum production to keep him from needing to drink excessive amounts of water, and a human brain incapable of dealing with the intensity of his arousal. It had made his puberty years unbearable, losing countless days and clothes to trying to sate his endless appetite on his own. It seemed like he wouldn't be able to live a normal life for a long time, but eventually his hormones calmed down enough that he was able to channel his lust into a successful career as an erotic novelist.

“Oh man, it's really bad,” Alex sighs, “let's get you fixed up.” Penny's eyes focus on her figure as she sashays towards him, she had been a waif when they met during a writing workshop, but the effects of being pumped with half-incubus cum multiple times a day had changed her. He stared in lustful trance as her formally slip hims rocked and swayed towards him, now flared and full with plump thighs and a round ass that shook with every step. She pulled the over sized t shirt she wore off and carelessly tossed it onto the pile of cum stained clothes at the foot of the bed, both of her massive breasts crashing against her stomach with a meaty plap as they were freed from their cotton prison. 

Others would probably point to her absurd proportions, or the stretch marks on her stomach from the countless times it had been ballooned by him, or the unkempt hair and lack of make up that came with her life as a reclusive editor as ugly, but to Penny she was perfect—the guardian angel that was able to peel back his exterior as the pinnacle of unhinged lust and see the delicate soul underneath.

Alex knelt in front of her boy friend and slowly started working his sweat pants down his legs, careful to keep her head far enough to the side to avoid being struck by the beast as it springs up to his chest. She delicately placed a hand on the searing hot member, the light stimulation making it twitch and jump erratically as Penny sucks in air through his teeth. She rests her hand on it, giving her lover's body time to process the cascade of dopamine as she patiently enjoys the feeling of the stream of pre running over the back of her hand, down his grapefruit sized balls, and onto the floor.

“I'm gonna start now, honey. Are you ready?” she asks. Penny lets out an affirmative moan as his body melts into the chair, his mind already completely washed out in bright light as the incubus lust overwhelms him. “Okay, honey,” she says softly as she slowly pumps her hand up and down at the base of his shaft, her hand unable to encircle the demonic weapon in her grasp. Alex inches her way up the shaft, relishing in the little gasps and murmurs escaping from her lover as the stream of clear liquid running over her hand grows to a raging river. By the time her strokes reach the tip of his cock, pre is cascading down his slick shaft, falling down in thick drops with occasional ropes arcing over her shoulder into the room.

“Don't worry, I've got you,” she purrs, enjoying the sight of her lover so lost in pleasure. When they had first started dating, she was scared of him—every part of him screamed SEX, SEX, SEX! And she had no idea if she could keep up with his demonic desires. They had a rough start as lovers, Penny having held onto the frenetic desire from his teenage years but, as they experienced each other more and more, she learned how to handle him. It wasn't long before she was able to take him higher than he was able to go alone. After the first night she was able to rock his world, his pleasure overloaded body seemed to relinquish control to her, going from frenzied and desperate to calm.

Alex gives the head of her lover's cock a quick kiss before planting her lips on the tip. She gazes warmly at Penny as his body wiggles and squirms under her control, her practiced mouth instinctively gulping down the delicious liquid as it quickly fills her cheeks. As soon as his body calms down enough Alex slowly starts to take the head into her mouth, her soft lips teasing his shaft before it's welcomed into her eager mouth. Her head slowly creeps down, taking more and more of his length into her throat—whatever magic was in his fluids allowed her to fit the monster inside of her mouth without discomfort or stopping her breath, but she claimed the ability to take so much of his length as her own accomplishment.

When Alex was halfway down the pulsing shaft, she finally reached her limit. She took a moment to feel the excited member pulse and throb in her throat as it shot more pre into her core. She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling it tighten as Penny's warmth radiated from it through her whole body. After her moment passes, she hoists her breasts into her lover's lap, the heavy orbs encircling the remainder of the shaft she couldn't yet swallow. She feels her lover's cock jump in her throat, surprised by the sudden sensation of being wrapped in her soft chest.

As much as Alex wanted nothing more than to sit here for hours, watching as Penny was completely enraptured by her ministrations and feeling herself slowly fill with his love, they hadn't had dinner yet and she didn't want to get too full to eat—she'd have plenty time with him tonight after all.

Resolving to finish things quickly she starts her assault. She moves her head rhythmically, the suction of her mouth and throat pulling and massaging his head and shaft from all directions while her hands kneed her breasts around his base. She watches gleefully as what's left of her lover's mind struggles to process the intense sensations, his body twisting as she feels his legs twitch and shake under her breasts. She continues, offering him no reprieve before she picks up the pace, his cock leaping and throbbing in her as it tries desperately to experience as much of her as possible before it reaches it's breaking point.

Suddenly, the demonic rod inside of her swells. Unable to resist her any longer, it gives up and releases inside her, sending shot after thick shot of cum directly into her stomach. Alex feels a rush of pleasure run down her back as she feels each blast hit her. She moans around her lover's shaft as it relentlessly pumps into her, instinctively placing hand on her stomach as it slowly fills and pushes outward.

After what feels like a heavenly eternity, Penny's cock finally calms down. Alex regains herself and looks at her lover, head lolled back and panting in the chair. She slowly inches the softening member from her mouth, letting it go with a wet pop. She giggles seeing it swing below her lover, waving goodbye until he needed another “break” after dinner. The woman looks down at her flooded stomach and marvels at its size—no matter how many times it happened, the wonder of seeing herself with a belly that would put a woman with triplets to shame never wore off. 

Alex raises herself from the floor, legs still a bit wobbly, and waddles to her lover still lost in the after glow. She pats his hair for a moment before kissing his forehead.

“Hope you feel better, Honey,” she whispers. Penny lets out a gentle moan and Alex smiles. He'll be back in a few minutes. “Tell me you love me when you wake up,” she says before waddling over to clothes pile, careful not to let her sloshing belly topple her, and picks up her shirt from earlier. Fortunately, it had been mostly spared, only one or two wet spots on it—still fine to cook in for a bit before it gets tossed off again later. She slides the garment over her shoulders, the hem barely covering half of her stomach.

“This is gonna go straight to my ass,” she jokes to herself as she pats her taught stomach. The woman walks back into the living room to rest on the couch for a minute before starting dinner.


End file.
